Tsundere's First Love
by umbreonblue
Summary: Brown Bess has a feeling that won't go away and only gets worse when Dreyse's around. What is this?


Ever since that mission, Brown Bess has had this feeling…he doesn't know what this feeling is. It always happens whenever he's near Dreyse. Concern for his well being? The guy has no sense of self-preservation, so it could be that. Camaraderie? They are comrades on the same side, brothers-in-arms. Friendship… They are friends, but this… Brown has no idea. It just feels different.

If Brown has to describe it, it feels like his blood is heating up, heart beating faster than normal, sometimes beating so hard he can hear it in his ears, his emotions between happy and embarrassed.

He decides to ask Charles what this feeling is. Charles is…shocked by what he hears. Shaking his head (and probably cursing his luck), he gently says that what Brown is feeling is love. That he has a crush.

Brown, of course, is shocked stiff before holding his head in his hands in disbelief, hiding his flustered face. Internally, he wants to crawl into a hole and stay there to hide his embarrassment.

Charles tries to assure him that for humans, it's a normal reaction to the person they like. However, Brown was in his own thoughts. 'I…like Dreyse like that? …Agh! Just thinking about it is embarrassing! But… I can't let him know. I don't want to mess up our friendship.'

With that, an internally determined but indifferent look externally on his face, Brown…decides to avoid Dreyse whenever possible. Luckily it will be easy as he and his teammates have missions to do. However, for the past week, they haven't been called, so Brown can only endure until the next mission.

* * *

During this time, Brown's and Dreyse's teammates noticed the strange behaviour.

"Um… what's with Brown?" Springfield asks.

"Yeah…he's acting so weird," Kentucky says.

Charles could only laugh apologetically, "Actually…it seems he has a crush on someone, and so is avoiding them."

"WHAT?/EH?" yells Kentucky and Springfield.

"N-now that you mention it… hasn't Brown been…" Lorentz stutters.

"Yeah… he's been avoiding Dreyse the past few days," Tabatiere expresses a small smile.

It was a good thing Chassepot was outside, otherwise, he'd be raving about how he's more attractive than Dreyse.

For now, they all agreed to let nature runs its course. As for Dreyse himself, …he was busy with research and strength training at this point. However, no one noticed that he was indeed listening to their conversation.

* * *

Dreyse corners Brown Bess in a remote corner of the base, hands trapping Brown against the wall.

"Why have you been avoiding me lately?" Dreyse asks.

"Dreyse…I haven't been avoiding you. I've just been…busy," Brown says, trying to redirect the topic, looking away from him.

"Look me in the eye and say that," he says, turning Brown's chin over to face him.

Gulping, Brown has a brief cold-sweat before saying, "OK…I have been avoiding you, but… It's only because... I… like you," he whispers the last part, but it's loud enough for Dreyse to hear.

Dreyse smiles. "I know. I overheard Charles say that you have a crush, and my teammates put two-and-two together."

Brown's face slightly flushed, embarrassed. Unexpectedly, Dreyse kisses his forehead, "I like you too."

At this point, Brown hugs him, his cheeks and ears red, the both of them happy. They decide to keep this a secret from the other Musketeers.

* * *

"Did you confront your crush?" Charles asks Brown.

"Yeah," Brown smiles. 'Never seen him so happy before…'is everyone thoughts at the time.

From now on, Dreyse and Brown spend as much time together as possible when no one's looking.

* * *

Omake:

One day, Dreyse was walking by the window when he hears the music. He sees Brown Bess sitting on a bench, a guitar in his hands, playing beautiful music, his temperament content, a smile on his face, eyes closed to feel the melody.

Dreyse quickly runs outside, "I didn't know you could play," which startles Brown.

"Wah! When did you get here?" Brown asks.

Dreyse smiles, "You were so into the music, you didn't notice me."

Brown could only lower his head in embarrassment.

"Can you play that song again?" Dreyse asks, which Brown doesn't refuse and starts from the beginning.

Leopold and Lorenz, hearing the music, went to the source. As music appreciators, it's only natural they'd be attracted to it. Dreyse's team and Brown's team were also attracted. Of course, so was Enfield, Hall, and everyone else at the base.

Once the song ended, Brown got applause that he wasn't expecting. Looking around, it seemed that he attracted quite the crowd.

"You're the best, Brown Bess-Senpai!" yells Enfield, "Can I join you?"

Brown smiles and nods at the request, Enfield cheering as he gets his guitar.

Hall, of course, offers to sing, as a tribute to his fans. Rolling his eyes, Brown tells him not to miss a note. Hall scoffs, saying, "Of course not."

They all listen to the makeshift concert, happy to share the music with everyone. After the concert was over, Dreyse pulls Brown Bess over to a remote corner and kisses him on the lips. Brown was speechless but quickly blushes, pulling Dreyse's collar and into another kiss.

* * *

Omake 2:

When giving the report to Napoleon and Rapp, both were quite surprised to learn that the mission was a trap set up by the Empire and that Brown Bess had used Supreme Nobility again, along with Dreyse, both materializing soul weapons.

"I knew they'd be impressive, but I didn't expect this," Napoleon laughs while Rapp sighs.

Springfield and Lorenz ask what Supreme Nobility feels like. Brown Bess could only describe it as, "Scorching lava flowing through your veins."

When Rapp asked what they wanted to do at the time Supreme Nobility was activated, the two just said, "I just wanted to protect Brown Bess/Dreyse," at the same time. Looking at each other in shock, the two quickly turned away, a bit embarrassed, a faint blush on Brown's face.

Chassepot then arrogantly says that he'll be able to use Supreme Nobility soon too. That he'll be better than that second-rate Dreyse.

At this statement about his new friend, Brown couldn't help but speak up, his tone cold and angry, "I've had enough of you badmouthing my friend. Dreyse…is prepared to sacrifice himself for his comrades, even for someone as selfish as you. He has no sense of self-preservation whatsoever. You know this, yet you still treat him as if he's below you. If you can't appreciate or respect him, if you can't handle the responsibility of your comrades' lives, you have no place on the battlefield, let alone on Dreyse's team."

This made Chassepot, and everyone else, speechless. Lowering his head, Chassepot apologized to them.

* * *

After everyone else left, only Napoleon, Rapp, and Brown Bess remained.

"When Dreyse had said he'd sacrifice himself for me…I just couldn't let that happen. I wanted to save him, to protect him. That was all I was thinking about at the time. I…can't let a good man die because of me," Brown Bess says as he leaves, a sad and scared tone in his voice.

Napoleon and Rapp watched him leave, a quiet understanding between them. Brown Bess finally figured out a part of how to use Supreme Nobility. It was very important that he learn it so that the future won't look so bleak.

* * *

Outside the room, in the hall, Dreyse was waiting for Brown Bess.

"You didn't have to do that…." Dreyse says.

"I wanted to," Brown replies, "Besides, he wouldn't understand or stop otherwise."

After a long silence, Dreyse could only smile, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Brown smiles back, happy to repay his friend this way.


End file.
